The years
by Pitonisa
Summary: Blackwater oneshot


- Where are you going?

- I just need a break…

- Are you leaving? What about what you said?

- Leah…

- Emily is pregnant… I can't stay here. I thought you understood…

- I do… Look, I'll come back for you, Ok? I promise…

- Yeah...

* * *

- Leah, are you sure this is what you want?

- Yes… It's not like I'm moving to South America, you can come visit me on weekends.

- But Canada is another country! I just… Why won't you wait for Jacob to return?

- Jacob doesn't have a magic wand to fix me… I need to fix myself. Just give him the letter, OK?

- I'll miss you…

- I'll miss you too, baby bro.

* * *

- She what? I was only gone for two weeks! Why did you allow it?

- She is The Beta, remember? She commanded me!

- What did she said?

- She left you a letter…

* * *

_Oh almighty Alfa,_

_I'm sorry I put my problems on you when you had a lot of shit going on in your life. When you left I realized something. I can't keep relaying my happiness in someone else. You can't fix me. I need to fix myself and learn to be happy._

_I'm moving to Ontario, I have a long lost cousin there. She has a restaurant and offered me a job as waitress and helped me find a place to live. You have my number and my address, but I'm asking you not to come and find me… at least not until you fix yourself._

_I swear to God, if you show this letter to your moronic friends I'll hunt you down and kick your fat ass._

_Try to channel your intern bitch and take care of my little brother like I would_

_Leah_

_

* * *

_

- Hi

- Leah! How are you? Mom told you are going to community college? What's that like?

-Great, the classes are more boring than Embry´s jokes but I'm learning a lot. How are you?

- You know…

- No I don't.

- Jacob and I are studying for our SATs

- Is he there?

- Yeah…

- Say hi for me… Look, I have to go. I'll call you next week, OK?

* * *

- She didn't wanted to talk to me

- If you want to talk to her, call her

- But she said…

- Look… Let me ask you this: when was the last time you thought about Bella?

- It's been a while…

- Yeah… All you think about is Leah and it's really creepy for me. She's my sister! And you are always remembering her and you are bad hiding your thoughts!

- Shit, Seth. I didn't know!

- I know you are a good guy and everything, but my sister deserves the best guy. You need to put your act together and figure out what you want of your life.

- Damn! When did you become so articulate?

-I might had a talk with Esme about it…

* * *

- Leah, you have to come to ours mother's weeding! We haven't seen you in three years!

- You don't have to guilt trip me… I already booked my flight. Andrea is coming with me.

- Aren't you afraid that one of us imprint on her?

- Crap! I forgot about that! Ok, she's not coming. I don't want another Emily in my life.

- So, you are coming alone?

- Is this your way to ask me if I'm seeing someone?

- Of course. Are you?

- No. Free as a bird! And how about you? And the boys?

- I'm dating Kourtney, she is Kim's half sister. She moved to the Rez six months ago.

- I'm happy for you!

- Ah! And Jacob is single.

- I didn't ask that!

- See you in a week!

* * *

- She is not dating anyone

- Thanks bro!

- Jacob, if you hurt her I swear to God I'll hunt you down and kick your fat ass.

- I know… That's if she doesn't do it first!

* * *

- Hi

- Hi Leah

- Mom told me you wanted to talk to me

- Yeah… I want to show you something

* * *

- Jacob… It's beautiful!

- I bet when you taught me how to cook you never thought I would do it for living

- This place is yours? Where did you get the money?

- Charlie and your mom have some connections at the local bank. I got a loan. I'll be in debt for the next five years, but it's worth it. I'm catering your mom's wedding, by the way.

- Wait… I…I didn't taught you that much!

- I went to culinary school. You could start calling me Chef Black.

- Chef Black? Really? I'm proud of you…

- So… I have two offers for you?

- Offers I can't refuse?

- Exactly! Let's see…. One: would you be interested in a position as administrator of this fine local?

- Jacob… I….

- Two: would you consider going on a date with me once you move back here?

- Well… I can't refuse, can't I?

- No, you can't!

- What are waiting for, then?

- What do you mean?

- Kiss me, stupid!

* * *

- I'm just saying you should name him after me!

- Seth, he is two years old. He already has a name!

- Are you nervous?

- I'm freaking out! Jacob should be here already!

- You guys are going to be great parents!

* * *

- Hugo, these are your new mommy and daddy. Leah and Jacob Black. – The social worker said.

- Hi sweetheart, can I hold you? – Leah said to the two year old. The boy nodded.

- He is so beautiful- Jacob said.

- Well, congratulations. Hugo Black has a nice ring to it.

- It most definitely has! – Jacob said.


End file.
